sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny (2017)
''Sonny ''is an third installment and the remake of the Sonny series, was created by Armor Games Studios. The game has been released on iOS, PC (through Steam), and Android platforms. Overview Sonny is the name given to the third entry in the series, created by Krin Juangbhanich and published by Armor Games Studios. The game does not directly continue on after Sonny 2, but rather reimagines the entire series with a new storyline and complete ending. Sonny is now available on iTunes for $2.99 and on Steam (PC) for $6.07. Other platforms are currently being discussed. Plot As the game opens, Sonny awakens on a burning ship after being given a mysterious injection by a man named Louis, though Sonny remembers nothing about his previous life or the world itself other than his name. Louis tells Sonny that he's been brought back from the dead, and the ship appears to be under attack by mindless zombies that Sonny discovers he has the ability to fight. When he's forced to flee the ship, Sonny discovers that the world is full of dangers and he's being hunted by a deadly military organization. Sonny has no choice but to continue his search for his identity, gaining trusted allies along the way, and maybe save the world in the process as he stumbles across a vast conspiracy. Gameplay Sonny plays much the same as the original Flash games. Combat is turn-based, though only Sonny himself can be controlled directly while any other party members attack and use their special abilities as the situation requires. As Sonny levels up, he gains points he can spend in his skill trees to unlock various combative or passive skills to use. Equipment can also be bought and upgraded to grant the player's party enhanced stats or even additional benefits. At certain parts of the story, players get to evolve Sonny, with various classes or strains to choose from. Also at a certain part of the story, Sonny gets to upgrade his abilities during battle. Such upgrades are gained by filling a gauge by using attacks and abilities or getting hitted by enemies. However , these upgrades last till the battle ends, given players a different experience each time they enter a battle. To progress through the game, the player advances from one location to the next, fighting off waves of enemies who all have their own skills and attacks, many of which may seem to be overwhelmingly powerful at initial glance. While players can choose to "grind" to earn more levels and experience, as well as additional items and money, the game is intended to be played without the need to do so. A heavy emphasis is placed on strategy, with the player choosing the right skills and party members for each scenario. Rather than relying simply on higher levels, most abilities deal various status effects that can then be exploited to greater damage, such as weakening, stunning, or "bleeding" an enemy. As Sonny and his skills evolve throughout the game, more options will be unlocked. Category:Plot Category:Sonny (2017)